Richard Tee
Richard Tee (November 24, 1943 - July 21, 1993) was a pianist, studio musician, singer and arranger. video:Richard Tee Steve Gadd - Take The A Train Tee graduated from The High School of Music & Art in New York City and attended the Manhattan School of Music. Though better known as a studio and session musician,class=artist|id=p130854|pure_url=yes}} Wynn, Jeff at allmusic Tee led a jazz ensemble, the Richard Tee Committee, and was a founding member of the band Stuff. In 1981 he played the piano and keyboard for Simon and Garfunkel's Concert In Central Park. Death Tee died of prostate cancer on July 21, 1993 in Cold Spring, New York.soulwalking.co.uk Personal life Richard Tee was married to Eleana Steinberg Tee of Greenwich, Connecticut in Woodstock, New York, they were married by New York State Supreme Court Justice Bruce Wright. Discography Richard Tee - solo *''Strokin''' (Columbia-Tappan Zee 1979) *''Natural Ingredients'' (Columbia-Tappan Zee 1980) *''The Best of Richard Tee'' (Columbia-Tappan Zee 1981) *''Contemporary Piano'' (DCI 1982) *''The Bottom Line'' (King Records 1985) *''Inside You'' (Columbia 1989) *''Real Time'' (One Voice 1992) *''Bottom Line'' 2003 with Hank Crawford *''Mr. Blues Plays Lady Soul'' (1969) *''Help Me make It Through the Night'' (1972) *''We Got a Good Thing Goin''' (1972) *''Wildflower'' (1973) with George Benson *''Tell It Like It Is'' (1969) *''Big Boss Band'' - George Benson with the Count Basie Orchestra - (1990) *''Love Remembers'' (1993) with Grover Washington, Jr. *''Inner City Blues'' (1971) *''All the King's Horses'' (1972) *''Soul Box/Vol. 2'' (1973) *''Feels So Good'' (1975) *''Winelight'' (1980) *''Skylarkin''' (1980) *''Come Morning'' (1981) *''The Best Is Yet to Come'' (1982) *''In Concert'' (1982) *''Inside Moves'' (1984) with Cornell Dupree *''Teasin''' (1974) *''Coast to Coast'' (1988) *''Can't Get Through'' (1991) *''Child's Play'' (1992) *''Uncle Funky'' (1992) with Stuff *''Stuff'' (1976) *''More Stuff'' (1977) *''Stuff It'' (1978) *''Live Stuff'' (1978) *''Live In New York'' (1980) *''East'' (1981) *''Best Stuff'' (1981) with Steve Gadd/ the Gadd Gang *''Gadd About'' (1984) *''The Gadd Gang'' (1986) *''Here & Now'' (1988) *''Live at Bottom Line'' (1988) *''Gadd Gang'' (1991) with various artists *''Tune In, Turn On'' (Verve, 1967) - Benny Golson *''Soul Drums'' (1968) - Bernard Purdie *''Soul Rebel'' (1968) - Bob Marley *''I Heard That'' (1969) - Quincy Jones *''Shirley Scott & the Soul Saxes'' (Atlantic, 1969) - Shirley Scott *''Lena & Gabor'' (Skye, 1969) - Lena Horne and Gábor Szabó *''Good Vibes'' (1969) - Gary Burton *''Cornucopia'' (Solid State, 1969) - Dizzy Gillespie *''Live at Freddie Jett's Pied Piper'' (1970) - Esther Phillips *''Everybody's Talkin''' (1970) - King Curtis *''Suite 16'' (1970) - Yusef Lateef *''Boys from Dayton'' (1971) - Snooky Young *''Blacknuss'' (1971) - Rahsaan Roland Kirk *''Salt Song'' (1971) - Stanley Turrentine *''Quiet Fire'' (1971) - Roberta Flack *''Push Push'' (1971) - Herbie Mann *''Young, Gifted and Black'' (1972) - Aretha Franklin *''Chuck Rainey Coalition'' (1972) - Chuck Rainey *''Sweet Buns & Barbecue'' (1972) - Houston Person *''Soul Is...Pretty Purdie'' (1972) - Bernard Purdie *''Alone Again (Naturally)'' (1972) - Esther Phillips *''The Weapon'' (1972) - David Newman *''The Final Comedown'' (1972) - Grant Green *''Sweet Buns & Barbeque'' - Houston Person (Prestige, 1972) *''Blues Farm'' (1973) - Ron Carter *''Your Baby is a Lady'' (1973) - Jackie DeShannon *''Don't Mess with Mister T.'' (1973) - Stanley Turrentine *''Abandoned Luncheonette'' (1973) - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''In the Beginning'' (1974) - Hubert Laws *''AWB'' (1974) - Average White Band *''The Disco Kid'' (1975) - Van McCoy *''Anything Goes'' (Kudu, 1975) - Ron Carter *''Negril'' (1975) - Eric Gale *''The New York Connection'' (1975) Tom Scott *''Gone At Last'' (1975) Paul Simon *"Lost Generation" (1975) Elliott Murphy *''Thirty Three & 1/3'' (1976) - George Harrison *''The Case of the 3 Sided Dream in Audio Color'' (1976) - Rahsaan Roland Kirk *''Dinner Music'' (1976) Carla Bley *''End of a Rainbow'' (1976) Patti Austin *''The Real McCoy'' (1976) Van McCoy *''Firefly'' (CTI, 1977) - Jeremy Steig *''Havana Candy'' (CTI, 1977) - Patti Austin *''The Stranger'' (1977) Billy Joel *''The Atlantic Family Live in Montreaux'' 1977 *''Multiprication'' Eric Gale 1978 *''Intimate Strangers'' Tom Scott (1978) *''Warmer Communications'' (1978) Average White Band *''One Trick Pony'' - (1980) Paul Simon *''Apple Juice'' (1981) Tom Scott *''RIT'' Lee Ritenour 1981 *"The Concert in Central Park" (1981) Simon and Garfunkel *''Living Eyes'' (1981) Bee Gees *''Heartbreaker '' (1982) Dionne Warwick *''Blade Runner'' (1982) (Not OST) in "Memories of Green" song *''Fill Up The Night'' (1983) Sadao Watanabe *''Hearts and Bones'' (1983) Paul Simon *''An Innocent Man'' Billy Joel (1984) *''Universal Rhythm'' Ralph MacDonald 1984 *''Underground (song) David Bowie (1986) *''So'' Peter Gabriel (1986) *''Streamlines'' Tom Scott 1987 *''Sound Investment'' Flip Phillips & Scott Hamilton 1987 *''Red Hot Rhythm & Blues'' (1987) Diana Ross *''At Home'' (1987) Janis Siegel *''The Camera Never Lies'' (1987) Michael Franks *''Close Up'' (1988) Dave Sanborn *''At Last'' (1989) Lou Rawls *''Street Smarts'' (1989) Eddie Gomez *''Midnight in San Juan'' (1989) Earl Klugh *''Bottom's Up'' Victor Bailey (1989) *''Vanishing'' Mariah Carey (1990) *''Star Time'' James Brown (1991) *''Upfront'' David Sanborn (1992) *''Queen of Soul: The Atlantic Recordings'' Aretha Franklin (1992) *''Legendary Lou Rawls'' Lou Rawls (1992) *''I'll Take Care of You'' Cissy Houston/Chuck Jackson (1992) *''Anthology: Down in Birdland'' Manhattan Transfer (1992) *''Evolution of Herbie Mann'" Herbie Mann (1993) *''Greatest Hits 80-94'' Aretha Franklin (1993) *''Instant Soul: Legendary King Curtis'' King Curtis 1993 *''Softly with these Songs: The Best...'' Roberta Flack 1993 *''Friends Can Be Lovers'' Dionne Warwick (1993) *''Skyline'' Phil Carmen (1993) References External links *For a more complete discography Category:Pianists